Tatsumi
Summary Tatsumi is the main protagonist of Akame Ga Kill!. A young fighter who had set out along with two childhood friends to make a name for himself and earn money for his village, Tatsumi is a kindhearted person who wants everyone to live happily, but has no problem with becoming violent if his friends or his ideals are threatened. After learning of the corruption and evil of The Empire and witnessing the deaths of his friends, Tatsumi was invited to join Night Raid, a group of assassins that are affiliated with the Revolutionary Army currently at war with the Empire. He eventually accepts the invitation and slowly begins to accept his new life and trade, while still grieving over the loss of his friends and beginning to learn about his new ones. He is the current owner of the Teigu Incursio. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | High 6-B '''| At least '''High 6-B '| At least '''High 6-B '| 6-A | At least 6-A''' Origin: Akame ga Kill! Age: 17 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Could walk and even briefly fight Daidara while under Scream's effects, but evidently exhausted by its influence compared to Bulat and the Three Beasts) | Same as previously but also containing Invisibility, can summon a full-body armor that enhances his physical prowess, Battle-Precognition, Aura Suppression (Able to suppress his presence from the likes of Esdeath), Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger the more he fights), Resistance to Cold, Electricity, and Poison, Flight, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, regenerated from being crushsd by Shikotaizer and regenerated from being gutted by Esdeath in the stomach and having his organs crushed by her. His armor also has shown the capability to instantly repair itself), Fire Breathing in Tyrant form Attack Potency: Small City Level (Following the first evolution of Incursio, Tatsumi became so strong even in his base that he would be comparable to the likes of MoS Akame and superior to Mine when she is in no danger) | ' Large Country Level '(Was the first and only character in the serious to deliver a solid blow to Esdeath. Sent Shikotaizer flying back with a single punch in his First Evolved State. Comparable to a casual Esdeath, who is comparable to Shikoutazer even when in casual) | At least Large Country Level '(Stronger than before) | At least '''Large Country Level '(Kept Shikoutazer on guard. Yet couldn't fully defeat it. Shikotaizer was capable of producing a massive amount of energy) | Continent Level''' (Pierced a hole right through Shikoutazer without much trouble. Comparable to a semi-serious Esdeath) | At least Continent Level '''(Due to the fact that Incursio is made from the strongest level of Danger Beast, Super Class, it should be at least on par with a Danger Beast that dwarfed several mountains and on par with what Tatsumi has done. Likely much more powerful, as it is not its true body) '''Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with characters that can easily dodge bullets) | Supersonic+ '| At least '''Relativistic+ '(Kept up with Esdeath) | At least 'Relativistic+ '| At least 'Relativistic+ '| At least 'Relativistic+ '| At least '''Relativistic+, likely higher '''(Should be faster than before) '''Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 '| At least '''Class 100 '| 'Class M '(Overpowered Shikoutazer with his blows) | At least 'Class M '| At least 'Class M '| At least 'Class M '| At least '''Class M Striking Strength: Small City Class | Large Country Class | At least Large Country Class '| At least '''Large Country Class+ '| Continent Class | At least '''Continent Class Durability: Small City Level | Large Country Level '(Survived Esdeath's Hagelsprung that can crush Danger Beasts that can tower over an Island with absolutely no harm. Took Shikoutazer's large attack head on, and was pretty much alive afterwards) | At least '''Large Country Level '| At least 'Large Country Level '| '''Continent Level | At least''' Continent Level (Should be superior to 4th form Incursio). Regeneration, Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level and Incursio being a nigh-indestructable Teigu, which can be only destroyed and damaged by other Teigus makes him extremely difficult to kill. '''Stamina: Extremely high, can fight even after obtaining severe and life-threatening injuries. Incursio allows him to fight even more as his physical prowess and stamina are increased during use. Range: Standard melee Range, Extended melee range with Neuntote, Several meters with fire breath Standard Equipment: Demon Armor: Incursio, his armor-type Teigu (Has the appearance of a short sword in its sealed form), Neuntote (Only used when Incursio is released) Intelligence: While initially a greenhorn, Tatsumi is an extremely talented swordsman who was able to dispatch large Danger Beasts with ease long before he joined Night Raid. His skills rapidly blossomed with the help of his fellow assassins, quickly becoming one of its strongest members and going toe-to-toe with experienced killers like the Jaegers and eventually Esdeath herself, who regularly praises him for his growth and potential. As an assassin he has mastered the arts of infiltration and silent killing and is shown to be pragmatic enough to collapse entire buildings if it means bringing down his target. However, he does all he can for the sake of the people, and thus will try to avoid harming innocents if at all possible and was naive enough to believe that he could sway Esdeath over to the Revolutionary Army's side for a time. Weaknesses: Invisibility has a limited duration, forcing the armor to evolve and using it extensively afterwards will lead eventually to cause Incursio to consume him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Demon Armor: Incursio (悪鬼纏身 インクルシオ Akki Tenshin: Inkurushio) Is an Armor-type Teigu that takes the form of a short sword with a chain link tassel in its sealed form. Once released, the user is enveloped in a full body armor. The armor has the ability to turn the user enveloped by the armor invisible for a certain amount of time, dependent on the skill of the user. The armor also enhances the user's physical prowess and is shown to be sentient in the manga. In addition, Incursio evolves every time it's passed onto another person in order to suit that person's fighting style, though it is possible for the wielder to force the armor to evolve by pushing it to its limits. * Adaptation and Evolution: Its ability to evolve is also shown on several occasions. Once Tatsumi inherited Incursio, the Teigu went through an evolution in order to adapt to Tatsumi's fighting style and to exceed its previous limitations. The armor that enveloped him was noticeably less bulky then it was previously in order to fit Tatsumi's agile form. Tatsumi is able to sense that the armor, after its evolution, has new abilities that he had yet to discover. One example is the ability for Incursio to manifest the head of the Tyrant from any point on the armor to deflect bladed weapons, protecting the user from an otherwise decapitating blow. This was shown again in the second battle against Esdeath when Tatsumi pushed the armor to its limits, with assuming a new form. In this form, the armor is more segmented, has a more savage, reptilian-based shape with claws on the gauntlets and feet, as well as a secondary pair of eyes on the helmet and the Neuntote spear is much larger than before. As with this evolution Tatsumi's speed and strength are even greater. ** Poison and Cold Resistance: '''Incursio has developed a resistance to the effects of the poison and extreme cold. After evolving, Tatsumi managed to resist the effects of Mahapadma. * '''Invisibility: Incursio's Trump Card, allowing Tatsumi to be completely hidden from sight for a limited time. However, while he's completely and utterly invisible during said time, his "presence" is not masked. As a result, opponents who are able to detect and track bloodlust/killing intent or use other methods of tracking (i.e. an enhanced sense of smell) will only be marginally affected by this ability. Key: Base | Evolved Incursio '| '''Winged Incursio '| '3rd Evolution '| '''4th Evolution | Tyrant Respect Threads https://www.reddit.com/r/IMadeThison6282015/comments/4wowat/respect_tatsumi_akame_ga_kill/ Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Characters Category:Character Profiles Category:Akame ga Kill Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6